Get Rich Quick Porky
Get Rich Quick Porky is a 1937 Looney Tunes animated short starring Porky Pig and directed by Bob Clampett. Plot Porky and Gabby are depositing their savings into the bank when a shyster tells him that he planted a lot full of oil. The two attempt to find it, but they both find that a dog is having more luck then they are! Summary The episode begins as a big Get Rich quick sign is shown up close, along with the shyster who put it up. A dog drives by to ask him about where to put the oil and the shyster hooks it up to the sprinkler system before trying to find a couple of suckers with money. He spots Porky and Gabby depositing money into the bank and stops them before they can. The Shyster is quick to show them his card and pushes them aside before explaining the get rich quick scheme he has made up and shows them sign before convincing them to rid of their hard earned money by signing the deed. At first, Porky is hesitant but this doesn't last long. The shyster takes the money and they rush nearby to grab the equipment to try to find oil. Gabby manages to drill out a bottle of oil while Porky is digging in a spot. A random dog comes by and watches them curiously. He sees a bone Porky dug out and takes it, choosing to hide it in a spot nearby. As he goes to cover it, oil spurts out of the hole, which the dog tries to stop so that he can burry his bone. After a few spouts of oil pop up, the dog thinks he has outsmarted the oil but ends up very high in the air! Gabby is trying to use a drilling device he found and manages to go very deep into the ground, popping out on the other side behind Porky! He winds up digging into another hole and assures Porky he is okay. The dog is trying to determine what to with his bone when a Gopher digs a hole and catches his attention. The dog drops the bone inside and it suddenly pops out. The Gopher then smacks the dog with the bone, then performs a magic trick with it before burrying it. As the dog tries to dig it back up, a bunch of oil spills on him again. The gopher then takes the bone and flees. Porky manages to get a fountain of oil, not knowing it was the Shyster's doings. He tries again but his pickaxe digs up a hose. A very upset tells the Shyster he is a crook and he wants his money back, but the man explains to him why he simply won't give it back. Unknown to the both of them, Gabby has just drilled into a huge oil spurt, causing them to wind up on a huge fountain of oil as Porky and the shyster fight over the Deed. But when Gabby's drill gets the man, he releases it and Gabby and Porky fall to the ground. Porky then sees he isn't holding the deed, but the dog bone. The gopher then proceeds to take the bone and perform magic with it again, then transforms it into the deed. He only gives it back when Porky agrees to be partners with him and they rip the paper in half as the episode ends... Gallery Doggy Oil.png|''The dog thinks he managed to beat the oil'' Video Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:1937Category:1937 Animated Shorts Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Public domain films Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes